


Maybe love isn’t for everyone, or is it?

by godjihyopuff



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, Sort Of Fluff, Soulmate AU, lowkey angst, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihyopuff/pseuds/godjihyopuff
Summary: Byulyi did not realise how close her encounter with her soulmate was, until now.





	Maybe love isn’t for everyone, or is it?

It wasn’t easy having to deal with parents who kept on asking about how her own love life was and whether they would be getting any grandchildren soon. 

For goodness sake, Byulyi didn’t even have a partner for that. It’s definitely not that she doesn’t want to, oh she definitely wants to, but she simply hasn’t found him or her yet. As a woman in her mid-twenties, the society would’ve expected that she’s found her soulmate already. Sadly, that’s not the case. With her career as a dance instructor, it was even more unlikely for her to be meeting many people her age. Considering she was the dance trainer of aspiring idols in Korea. 

She used to believe in the whole soulmate thing. She remembered every single detail of the lovely stories from her grandma, her own mom, and even the friends beside her. She remembers the twinkle in her mother’s eyes when she talked about Byul’s dad and the awkwardly cute incident of how they met. 

 

_“Mom! Mom!” screamed little Byulyi as she crawled up onto the sofa, flopping right beside her mom._

_The older woman hummed, eyes still locked on the book she was reading._

_“Tell me about you and daddy! I wanna know how you met! Today, Miss Lee told us about our soulmates!” Her brown eyes glowed with the spirit of curiosity, genuinely wanting to know how did her parents come to know each other._

Mrs _Moon looked at her_ eight-year-old _daughter in adoration, her heart warming_ _recalling how she met the father of her precious_ bun cake _._

_“Well...”_

_It was the summer of the mid-1980s._

_The chime that_ signalled _a customer alerted the brunette at the cashier._

_“Hello sir, I am Ha Na. Welcome to The Brewery! May I take your order?”_

_"Sure, my soulmate. I am Moon Jae Hyun. Can I have an Americano please?"_

_At that moment, the cashier looked up at her customer’s cheeky smile and down at her tattoo._

_She did not realise how fast she would have met her soulmate, she had expected it to be a more ceremonious incident. But she wouldn’t pass this for anything else._

 

After listening to the short excerpt of her parent’s meeting, little Byulyi couldn’t help but giggle and dream about her own meeting with her own soulmate. 

As she grew up, she even had friends who met their soulmates in class. Love of others was following her wherever she went and it flooded her heart with the hope of meeting her future one. At times in class, Byulyi would daydream about her meeting with her precious soulmate. Would they be a handsome young man? Or a beautiful, elegant lady? She would think about the personality traits and physical features she would like them to have. Maybe a bright smile to spark her day, or cute dimples. Byul had always liked dimples. 

However, no one can ever dream for too long. Dreaming is only an escape from the harsh reality of life. Being surrounded by countless of picture-perfect soulmates, her hope in finding her someone began to dwindle and fade to nothing. 

If Yongsun, her best friend, were to describe her, Byulyi seemed to be a cold and unfeeling individual. She had many emotional walls built up, not wanting to be vulnerable to the people around her. She could only be herself around people she was most comfortable with. Her family, Yongsun and her girlfriend Hyejin(at times). 

 

It was Valentine’s Day yet again, and Byulyi had never felt so alone having to face this stupid, disgusting loving, over-the-top, too much PDA couple on the escalator. She couldn’t even find Yongsun for some company because she knew she would much rather spend Valentine’s Day with her “baby” Hyejinnie. It had been a long day at work and all she wanted to do was to go home, have a warm bath and a cold beer. 

It wasn’t easy having to maneuver through the swarm of lovers to finally reach her destination. Her favourite maki-san branch near her apartment building. 

She stepped into the cool store and was ready to get some comfort food for the night. 

 

Byulyi also noticed how the staff rostered seemed to have changed. One of the usual staff at the cashier was replaced with an  ~~honestly~~  much shorter lady with luscious brunette locks.  

"Hi Miss! I am Jung Wheein. May I take your order?" The brunette at the cashier voiced out, with an extremely cute dimple on her cheek.

“Jung Wheein”. The exact same name as the one on her wrist. She could feel herself getting jittery, no words could come out even if she wanted to. 

 

"M-miss? Your order?" 

“Y-you! You’re Jung Wheein?!” With some difficulty, she managed to stutter out those words.

“Do you not see my name tag? Can I take your order?” At this moment, Wheein was just in complete annoyance about this customer with the very pretty eyes and sharp nose. 

Why is this lady over here so obsessed with her name? What’s her problem? She was lucky that the cafe wasn’t at peak hour if not she would’ve been stoned at for taking so much time. 

"Wheein-ssi, I am Moon Byulyi."

 

At this sentence, Wheein immediately froze. She recognised that name, that was the name that stained her very wrist. Her  ** _soulmate._**

She did not know how to respond to the newly-found information.

How was she supposed to respond? All she thought was going to happen today was her usual work routine. Report to work. Take orders. Clean up the restaurant. Leave. Go home. Eat, bathe, study, sleep. 

 

The brunette's eyes began to fixate on the tiny tattoo that was on her customer's hand - it truly said Jung Wheein. 

 

"U-um, I- uh..." Byulyi's heart was racing and pounding like never before. What was she even going to do next? Why aren't there manuals for 'How to get to know your soulmate?'? Because Byulyi truly needed one as soon as possible.

 

"So um, your order?" 

"Oh yes, uh- here is the paper."

"That will be $7.90. Cash, card or contactless payment?"

"Oh, card."

 

And that was the end to their meaningful conversation. 

Byulyi walked over to one of the restaurant's empty tables to wait for her dinner and to recollect her thoughts. Of all places, she met her freaking soulmate at the same maki-san she had been patronising for several years.

 

"A Little-San for Moon Byulyi." She grabbed her food and left hurriedly, not knowing how else to approach her soulmate again.

 

On her walk or even a quick brisk-walk home, she was so upset at herself. How could she have let the only few chances of meeting her soulmate go by just like that? What was she going to do now? How else will she talk to Wheein? Would Wheein still even be at the restaurant again?

These thoughts led her right back to her apartment and she sat at the dining table, unpacking her food. As she took out her box of sushi, a slip of paper fell out. It had numbers on it.

 

Curious, Byulyi read the note.  _Oh_.

_"Here is my number. Contact me,_

_xx, Wheein"_

 

Byulyi began to smile brightly at the paper like a fool. Guess she doesn't have to worry about being alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, i was extremely bored and this idea came out of nowhere. I hope this satisfied some of your wheebyul cravings. I tried, i know i am definitely not one of the best authors around here.


End file.
